


Infatuation II - Day 12 Omega Verse

by Omera_the_Magical_Jester



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Butlers, Fingering, I wrote this to the sound of monkeys screaming, Kinkmas, Kinkmas 2020, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mutual Pining, Obedience, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, Royalty, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omera_the_Magical_Jester/pseuds/Omera_the_Magical_Jester
Summary: In a twist of events, the prince presented as an omega while his butler was an alpha. As such, the two were frequently kept apart as they got older. Spark's love to serve and love for Flame plagues him during the particularly long week of the prince's heats. He's at his wit's end and can't bear to be away from him any longer.
Relationships: Flame/Spark, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034730
Kudos: 33





	Infatuation II - Day 12 Omega Verse

**Author's Note:**

> I have been dying to write this one. Omega verse has to be one of my favorite AUs for basically anything.

Spark had been serving the royal family his entire life, even after he presented as an alpha. It was just his lot in life. His father and grandmother had both been alphas  _ and _ servants, his father still serving the Queen even now. He took immense pride in his role as a bodyguard, caretaker, and manservant to the prince in particular. Spark had been there for him since the prince was just a babe and was loath to leave his side for even a mere moment. That unfortunately means that Spark was currently spending much of his days in distress. After the prince turned 15, he presented as an omega unexpectedly. His father was an alpha and his mother was a beta, even that had been undesirable by the royal family. 

Unfortunately, in the King’s eyes, Prince Flame was still far too young for a sex change and the process was riddled with controversy. Spark thought his prince was perfect regardless of his secondary gender; however, they needed to be separated at certain times of the month now. It only lasted for a week, but the week was long and not even common housework could keep Spark’s mind off his suffering prince. 

Flame’s heats always happened at the end of a month, starting on Monday and ending on Sunday. Always. They were always horrible with too high fevers, nearly dead limbs, and an insatiable lust. Always without fail. What was worse was that Flame’s scent carried through the entirety of the palace, exciting any alphas that happened to be in the area. It was strong and delicate at the same time, like the fresh baked sugar cookies that he loved so much, or a lovely picnic in the middle of spring with an excellent wine. Smells that Spark enjoyed immensely, especially when he was at the prince’s side. 

Worse yet, Spark’s ruts had synced to Flame’s heats. While they were far more bearable, the sudden desires that flooded the butler were too much when he went near the floor Flame’s bedroom lay. All he wanted to do was mate, somewhere somehow, and do his job. The ideas conflicted in his head which only served to make him angry during his time separated from the prince.

Sometimes, nobles would visit the palace to meet with the King. Prince Flame was required to be at such meetings in order to introduce him to the world he would inherit. Spark would hover closer than normal when those slimy, rude bastards were over because, despite his young age, they were immediately attracted to the calming scent and handsome face of the prince. He has had to directly intervene and even fend off a couple of the pedophiles, while fighting his own horrible instincts. Spark was older than the prince, only by two years, which made his infatuation with his lord guilt-ridden for a period of time. He adored Flame, was willing to give his life at any moment for Flame. As a young alpha who could not control himself yet, though he was obviously better than those prissy buffoons, it was mandatory that he stay away during Flame’s heats. His own desires mixed with the fuzzy-headed state of mind of an omega in heat would inevitably lead to an unacceptable outcome. Flame was far too young to produce an heir already or for it to be the pup of a servant. For this reason only did Spark accept the separation.

Flame was now 18, almost 19, and the family was set to go on a nice vacation together; however, the King only found free time during Flame’s heat. He forbade his son from coming along on the trip, it was cruel but wise as there would be many people there. Spark was to stay with Flame along with some other servants as Spark’s father now believed he could control himself around the prince. Spark was not confident in this, but was glad to finally be able to soothe Flame’s pain during this time. 

The prince did not go to see his parents off, instead he roamed the palace with Spark at his side, looking for particular items. His scent was already growing stronger, and Spark realized that he had never been this close to that smell before. It was intoxicating, alluring. He had to take a few steps back from Flame in order to bear it. They walked along all the corridors and into all the rooms, yet it seemed Flame couldn’t find what he was looking for.

“Spark,” Flame spoke softly.

“Yes, my lord?”

“My head feels light, but I’m not quite ready to go lay down.” He looked pale and sweat was beading on his brow.

“What are you looking for, my lord? I could go retrieve it for you,” Spark folded his arms behind his back and clutched his hands, almost afraid of letting them free.

The prince rubbed his neck and pinked, “S-something that smells…” He mumbled the last words and looked at the ground.   
  
“Smells what? Do you need clothes for a nest, my lord?” Spark tilted his head.

Flame chuckled nervously and gave a meek “yes.”   
  
“It’s just… There’s a very comforting scent someone here has. It’s remarkably familiar as well. I know very well it is not my father, and surprisingly it isn’t Mercury. Though I do find traces of it on your father’s clothes, which is why he lends me some of his during my heats.” 

The prince was red with embarrassment now. He wasn’t normally so bashful, but being an omega was a difficult thing for him to talk about when he was surrounded by alphas. Spark tried to make it more comfortable by pretending the conversation didn’t affect him in any way, though the thought of Flame snuggling up with his father’s clothes made his blood green. “Can you describe the scent?”

“Oh! Yeah,” Flame smiled easier, “It’s very comforting to me. Sharp and all in your face, like the rosemary and pine scent your father gives off. It’s really more… more…”

“Minty?” Spark took a risky stab in the dark.

“Yeah! Exactly! Like mint and cool earth. I swear it’s so familiar…” he trailed off when he realized what he said. Spark sucked in his breath, trying to make himself seem way less flattered and excited than he truly was.

“It makes sense that my scent would leave such an impression on you, seeing as I am your personal servant,” he gave him a quick nod.

Flame was even more red now. “Y-yeah. I’m just- I can’t believe I didn’t recognize it sooner! You’re basically always with me. Well, except for when I’m in heat, so maybe that’s why I crave it so much more then?”

It was Spark’s turn to blush. Flame complimented his scent, said that he  _ craves _ it! He could hardly contain his joy. 

Then Flame said, “I wish there was a more permanent way to keep your scent with me.”

He didn’t realize what he said, implied. Spark’s eyes widened with shock and he sputtered. Any attempts to speak were met with loud throat-clearing and stammering. Was his prince trying to imply he wanted Spark to mark him? That would keep other alphas away, but it would also be a massive scandal! The virgin prince with a servant alpha’s scent? Unthinkable!

“Oh well,” Flame eventually stopped his musings, “Spark, I want to borrow your clothes then. Just for this week.”

“Definitely, my lord!” he exclaimed with much more enthusiasm than he intended. He coughed, “Yes, well, let me take you to my room then.”

In Spark’s sleeping quarters, Flame went through his shirts and pants and socks and ties and coats and ribbons to find the items that smelled the most like Spark. As time went on, Flame’s pheromones started to overpower the room. Spark endured, clutching his pants tightly and forcing a smile onto his face to avoid acting out. No matter how delectable Flame’s neck looked at that moment. Spark mindlessly scratched at his scent gland.

They then moved to the prince’s room, where a couple of Mercury’s shirts laid carelessly on the bed. Spark placed his own wear across the large bed and stepped back to allow Flame to do his work. The prince was looking awfully hot now in both senses of the word. Spark watched him remove his outer layer and cravat, both pieces damp with sweat. He was by no means small, but everyone else in the palace was definitely bigger than Flame. Being an omega, he was naturally shorter and more petite than the alphas and even betas in the palace. That was why Spark found him adorable when he got happy or excited, like a puppy, yet incredibly beautiful and dazzling when he was being serious and regal. An omega living the life of an alpha.

He zoned out for the first time in forever. The pungent scent took over his mind and shut Spark down for a minute, so he hadn’t seen Flame climb into the bed and strip out of most of his clothing. The prince was now breathing heavily, almost panting, and cuddling one of Spark’s dress shirts. He was shining with a layer of sweat and a glossy look was overtaking his eyes. His brow twitched with the flicker of pain as Flame’s heat finally settled in. Spark needed to leave as soon as possible.

Outside Flame’s room, Spark gasped for air. The smell was so heavy and so thick in the space that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Then he thought of the quaking and helpless omega just behind the door. His pants felt tight, his head was light, he needed to get to the otherside of the palace before he did something he would regret. He ran to the first floor and into the kitchen. There, a couple of servants awaited orders.

“Hello there,” he paused to lean against the door frame. “Master Flame is now in heat. Deliver him water and food as well as  _ anything _ he may require. He should not even have to ask.”

Two maids immediately scurried off to make haste on Spark’s command. In the meantime, the butler went to take care of his own problem. Right now he was lucky, his rut wouldn’t start for another day or so. Once it began, however, the scents of any and all omegas in the building would become overwhelmingly obvious to him. Spark took refuge for the time being inside one of the guest restrooms since no one would be visiting the palace. He thought of how sweet Flame smelled and how soft his appearance was. As soon as he was done, guilt washed over him. How would Flame react if he knew what he did to Spark’s body and mind? It could lose him his beloved job for that matter. With a heavy sigh, Spark returned to overseeing the household, waiting for any signs that he could go near Flame’s room again.

Two days into the heat, Flame summoned a maid into his room. She told Spark that she entered to see the prince in complete disarray upon his bed, hair a mess, linens soaked, and Spark’s clothing surrounding him. He ordered her to fetch Spark for him, so he ran to the room as fast as he could. From behind the door, he was already being bombarded with the sugary sweetness of his lord. He hesitated as he reached for the door handle, but instincts took control.

Spark covered his eyes as soon as he saw the sight before him: Flame lay completely nude upon his bed, one hand between his legs to massage his slick hole, the other curled within a pair of Spark’s pants and holding them to Flame’s face. The noises the prince was making too. Spark couldn’t handle it. Each lewd mewl emanating from Flame caused Spark to stiffen and blush furiously.

“M-my lord!” he stammered, “How may I as-assist you?”

“Mmm, oh Spark? Is that you?” His voice was breathy and hot as Flame continued to rub himself. “I’m so weak, Spark. Nothing feels right. Will you help me? Please?”

He asked so sweetly that the contrast to his image almost gave Spark whiplash. “O-of course, my lord. What can I do for you?”

He knew where this was going, but, if Flame asks him, who is he to deny his master? The growing bulge in his pants definitely didn’t disagree.

“I need,” Flame propped himself up on his arms, finally stopping his teasing, “an alpha.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh come on, Spark! We all know how you feel about me, how you look at me, what you think about by yourself,” the butler turned cherry red, “And you should know how much I want you as well.”

He blinked. Then blinked again. “You want-”

“Yes! Yes, please! For so long I’ve sat in here, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a month, twelve months a year, just thinking about how badly I want your scent all over me. It’s so lonely, especially when you’re the only other person my age. They keep you away from me and- Oh!”    
  


He collapsed back onto the bed. “My, I’m rather dizzy. I think I’ve gotten my point across, hmm?”

The prince parted his legs open, showing off his eager hole, coated in slick and hungry for an alpha’s cock. Spark’s twitched beneath its prison of cloth and he inhaled deeply, taking in his lord’s scent once more. He tried to tell himself that Flame didn’t really mean it. This was a desperate attempt to get an alpha to fill up his enticing hole. Then, “Make me feel good, Spark. Now.”

The butler all but jumped onto the bed, stripping off his overcoat and gloves. Flame grabbed for each article Spark removed, happily adding it to his collection. Spark took Flame’s hand and kissed it gently, his delicate skin burned like a thousand suns. The prince reached for Spark’s waistband, urging him to remove more clothing. He obliged, stripping down to his boxers. Flame stared at the giant bulge with an awed expression that melted Spark’s heart. They both knew that this relationship would be frowned upon, but it would finally give Flame the satisfaction and pleasure he’d needed for so long.

Spark slowly slid off his boxers, hovering over Flame’s shivering form. His cock sprang free finally, dripping some pre onto the prince’s stomach. He was harder than he ever had been before and so very ready to finally plunge into Flame’s warmth. Spark forced himself, against every instinct in his body, to wait for Flame’s command. The prince writhed slightly under him, their legs brushing together which sent a shiver up Spark’s spine. Both were eager to mate.

“Spark,” Flame said in a quiet voice, “give me your thick, throbbing  _ cock _ .”

It was something about the way he said that word that sent Spark into a frenzy. That word rolling off his cute tongue sent electricity through Spark. He lined up with the already stretched and wet hole. Flame shuddered and whined as he felt the large head poking into him. Spark pushed in as slowly as his urges would allow him to, hoping he wasn’t hurting the prince. He groaned with pleasure as Flame’s tightness enveloped him. The warmth and wetness was perfect against his aching member. Steadily, Spark built a rhythm of pumping in and out of Flame. The prince moaned and yelped with each thrust, gripping the sheets around him as if his life depended on it. Flame lifted his legs around Spark’s waist and drew his servant in closer, driving the cock in farther.    
  
Suddenly, Flame cried out loudly, shrieking in euphoria. “Ahh! Spark! Spark! Stop!”

He halted jarringly, his rod trembled impatiently and he could feel the base swelling already. Flame gasped and moaned, squirming underneath the taller man. “That spot… That spot right there. Ahn, there. Hit it there.” Spark rubbed his head against Flame’s walls, causing him to writhe and shout again. He then repositioned and angled his next thrust directly at that spot. Vaguely, somewhere in the recesses of his mind, Spark though that he should pull out. The moans and encouragements flying out like rushing rapids from Flame’s mouth kept him inside. Flame babbled incoherently and Spark rammed into that sweet spot again and again. As Spark felt the base of his cock swelling, he felt the need to bury himself as deep as he could go.    
  
“Not yet,” Flame reached for Spark’s face. “I’m not done, keep going.”

He felt like a pressurized can or time bomb. It was only a moment’s notice before he would explode, but Flame’s words surpassed Spark’s basic instincts. He gladly continued to thrust his leaking dick into the moaning mess of a prince below him. Faster, harder, deeper, anything Flame demanded, Spark would deliver. Flame’s gasps raised in pitch as he drew closer to his orgasm.

“Oh, Spark! Knot me!” 

Spark’s eyes flew wide open. It was then that his worries came to the front of his mind. “My lord! I-”

“I want you to fill me up with your hot seed. I want your pups so deep inside me, not even another alpha could compete. Oh, Spark! Please knot me!”

Who was Spark to deny his prince?   
  
“Make me your mate!”   
  
He bent down and lightly nipped at Flame’s blazing neck in an attempt to ignore the command.

“Mark me! I only want your scent, your pups, your giant cock in me!”

Spark couldn’t hold it back anymore. With a yell, he bit down on the soft flesh of Flame’s neck, where that intoxicating scent was radiating from. Thick and heavy streams of white, hot seed exploded from his cock as the base swelled to its maximum. Flame screamed with pleasure as the knot stretched his entrance and he was finally filled to his brim, his own dick spurting onto his stomach.

They laid there for hours, waiting for Spark’s knot to deflate. In the meantime, Spark did the best he could to clean up the prince and himself. Flame quickly fell asleep, the fever subsiding just enough for him to rest easy. Spark was filled with joy at the thought of being able to help his prince and love. He had a lot to look forward to over the rest of the week. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Flame’s brow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, hope you liked it too!


End file.
